


Drunk in Blue

by cabinboyjackles (Uzuchiha_hime)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Drunk Kissing, Drunk!Jensen, Drunk!Misha, Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights, happy boys, lmfao idk im new to this, loosely based on jensen's drunk encounter with fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzuchiha_hime/pseuds/cabinboyjackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared couldn't join Jensen and Misha for a beer after filming, Jensen and Misha decided to hang out with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t look at me, pls ~ lol. This was originally supposed to be a text post but it turned into this lol. Excuse the grammatical errors. This wasn’t intended to be a ficlet, at all. So this counts I think. It’s just pure fluff featuring Drunk!Jensen and Drunk!Misha. Also, I’ve never written fic before let alone cockles so I’m sorry if it’s kinda cracky lol.
> 
> _But listen ~_
> 
> _What we see at JiBCon with the “apple juice” may be minimal compared to actually drunk!jensen. This is proof that he is an affectionate drunk. Now think about how it would be if we had drunk!Jensen and Misha together in the same room. They would be even more cuddly and gross as fuck. I see more shoulder boops, constantly._

They’re sitting on the couch in Jensen’s trailer. They had finished filming for the day. Jared couldn’t join them because Genevieve had come with the kids, so it was just the two of them. Jensen’s arm around Misha’s neck, just hanging out, having a drink with his friend, swapping stories. And then later, somehow Jensen is laying down with his head on Misha’s lap. At this point he doesn’t know how many drinks they had, but the accumulation of bottles on the coffee table signals him that they had a lot. Misha is absentmindedly playing with his hair. There’s definitely some giggles here and there - Misha springing out a really bad joke and Jensen laughing hard as usual.

Feeling Misha’s hand playing with his hair feels really relaxing to Jensen. He closes his eyes and has this really soft smile on his face. He thinks life is great; just lying there, the feel of Misha’s hands running through his hair, and the buzz from the drinks he had just makes him feel like floating.

The thought made him chuckle.

“What?” He heard Misha giggle.

Jensen opened his eyes and was met with a sea of blue. “Oh, nothing,” he said. “Just - your eyes, man. They’re so blue.”

Jensen abruptly sat up and turned his body towards Misha. The blue of his eyes mesmerized him and Jensen cupped both cheeks with his hands and dragged Misha closer to take a better look. Even though there barely was any force used when he pulled Misha towards him, Misha wasn’t expecting the sudden movement and toppled on to Jensen, placing his hands on Jensen’s arms, and gravity had Jensen crash his back on to the couch with Misha half on top of him.

“Je-Jensen!”

Jensen looked at Misha’s shocked face and couldn’t help but do a full body laugh. Misha joined in, laughing along with him as Jensen’s laughter had become contagious. The movement caused a small tuff of Misha’s hair to fall in front of his face and when Jensen calmed down, he reached up and twirled it around his fingers.

“Your hair is really soft, too,” Jensen murmured.

Misha smiled and looked bashful. He playfully slapped Jensen’s hand from his hair. “Stop it, Jackles. You’re messing it up.”

“No.” He whined and continued to grab for it.

“Jen-Jensen, no.” Misha tried to control his laughter, but it wasn’t working.

“But, dude, it’s so fluffy.” He managed to grab it and ran his fingers through it.

Jensen was too distracted with Misha’s hair that he didn’t notice the evil glint in his eyes. Misha sighed and said, “Okay, tough guy. You asked for it.”

Jensen was confused as soon as he said it and he felt Misha sit up. He raised an eyebrow at him and smugly said, “Oh, yeah? What are you going to do, Sally?” He snickered.

Misha leaned down towards him, looked him in the eye and smirked. He stayed in that position for a while and Jensen was starting to lose his composure. Jensen was getting nervous, too, because Misha hadn’t moved or said anything. Then from his peripheral, he saw that Misha was beginning to move his arms and before he had any idea of what he was going to do - it was too late; a tickle fight ensued.

Misha was grinning and tickling his sides mercilessly. Jensen was laughing so hard that tears had gathered in the corners of his eyes. He struggled against Misha and his evil fingers. “Mi-ish! St-stop!” he wheezed, trying to gain control of his breathing. “Ple-” He couldn’t finish the plea from coming out of his mouth, as another bout of laughter was ripped out from him

Misha slowed his fingers down but didn’t fully stop. “What was that?” he asked, smugly.

When Jensen noticed that he had slowed down the tickling, he tried to speak once more: “You’re such a,” - giggle, “ dick.”

Misha laughed and moved his tickling to Jensen’s neck. It felt worse for Jensen since his neck was pretty sensitive to touch. He started to thrash wildly against Misha, and the next thing he knew, they were off the couch with Jensen now on top. Jensen pinned Misha’s hands by his head with his own. He smirked down at him and looked at him expectantly. “You surrender?” he asked, lowering his voice

Misha spluttered, “Surrender? Seriously? What are we, five?” He glanced at the side, his cheeks reddening. “Ha, no.”

Jensen grinned down at him. He found his blush so endearing. When Misha glanced back at Jensen, they caught each other’s eyes. Jensen was pulled to the blue of those eyes looking back at him and shifted closer so their faces were leveled. He heard a whimper and broke eye contact to glance at Misha’s mouth. He was entranced by the pink tongue that lightly ran over those pink lips and unconsciously wet his own.

He glanced back up to Misha’s eyes and was almost taken aback at what he saw; his eyes seemed to have darken in color and the incandescent lights from the lamps in the trailer did nothing to help. The trance he was put in strengthen its hold on him when he took notice. He felt like Misha’s eyes have been playing tricks on him all night, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

So he leaned in even closer to examine them.

They were inches apart, and Jensen felt Misha’s breath quicken as it mingled with his own.

“Jensen?” Misha asked, breathlessly.

“I -,” Jensen stopped himself. He didn’t know what he wanted to say. So he did the next best thing he could; close the remaining distance and brushed his lips against Misha’s slightly parted ones.

It was barely a kiss; it was a soft brush between lips. Misha hadn’t moved at all, and Jensen felt a slight pang in his heart at that knowledge. So he started to move away, but Misha’s lips chased his own.

Their lips moved slowly against each other together, and Jensen made a slight noise from the back of his throat as his heart was starting to beat faster. That seemed to have urged Misha on as he kissed back with a little more force, nibbling slightly on Jensen’s bottom lip. He felt Misha’s hands struggle beneath his hold on them and he let go of them, placing one of his palms on the floor while the other cupped Misha’s cheek.

Misha tried to sit up, pushing Jensen in a more adequate sitting position without breaking the contact between their lips. He then brought both of his hands up to cup both of Jensen’s cheeks, and Jensen felt Misha’s tongue prodding at the seam of his lips. Jensen groaned and granted entrance to the tongue that slithered in between his lips and battled for dominance with his own. He won and the tongue in his mouth made a hasty retreat and he chased it into its cavern with his own. Misha moaned and Jensen was urgently needing air, so he hesitantly broke the kiss; they were both breathing heavily against each other.

They looked at each other; Jensen noted that his hand had moved from Misha’s cheek and was now tangled in his soft hair. Misha’s hands, he felt, were still cupping his cheeks. The silence stretched on and they stayed in that position. His heart was beating hard in his chest; it felt like it was beating in his ears.

He saw Misha’s lips twist into a small, soft smile, and Jensen let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and returned it. Jensen felt dazed, and he was pretty sure it wasn’t from the alcohol. His felt - the most cliché of things -butterflies in his stomach.

The silence continued and they hadn’t bother to say anything. Both still in the same position, and he saw Misha blink slowly. He seemed just as dazed as Jensen, himself. And then, Misha started to pull Jensen’s face back towards him and gently kissed him.

The passion from the first kiss was slowly dissipating making this kiss sweet and tender, lips slotting together, soft and gentle. Misha started to lean back pulling Jensen along with him, and he followed, placing one hand on the floor to keep him from landing on Misha. They continued with the pace of the kiss as Misha was back to laying with his back on the floor and Jensen on top of him.

Jensen slowly broke the kiss with a final nibble to Misha’s upper lip and lifted his head to look down at him. The sight of Misha’s current state brought a soft smile to his lips. Misha’s hair was wild, his eyes were half closed, his cheeks flushed, and his lips bruised and parted slightly, his breathing was labored.

There was going to be a lot to talk about in the morning, Jensen was sure of it, but for now, he couldn’t bring himself to it. He sighed and lowered his head onto Misha’s chest, and his body followed, until his whole front touched Misha’s, and legs were between legs.

“Jen?” he heard Misha ask.

“Shh,” he gently said to him. Jensen laid still, his ear on Misha’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was calm and soothing, persuading him to close his eyes. The other sound he could hear was of them both, breathing in sync. He heard Misha let out a sigh and felt his hand return to his hair, running it softly through it. And with that, Jensen finally closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the rebloggable version on my [tumblr](http://cabinboyjackles.tumblr.com/post/142654700703/drunk-in-blue-16k-t-edit-i-accidently-deleted) :)


End file.
